


RyouMarx

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first writing art trade with hasuyawwn on tumblr, her art is awesome. I am open to art trades, if you want you can go to my tumblr or dA account and look at them, since Ao3 isn't link compatible. Thank you for reading. ^.^</p></blockquote>





	RyouMarx

The two kingdoms finally rejoiced after the war had ended. The two kings, from Nohr and Hoshido, did their best to make sure that the two kingdoms would live in harmony until life ceases to exists, but until then, the two kings had a lot discuss before that to happen. 

Marx made his way to Hoshido with his sister Camilla. They walked up to the palace doors as the opened. Sakura walked out of the building, not realizing that the two were here and she got a little scared. 

“O-Oh, hello Marx-san and Camilla-chan,” Sakura said nervously. 

“Where is Ryouma,” Marx asked. 

“Um, he is in his private quarters, just g-go straight and then take a left,” she directed him, “i-if you want to see Corrin, she is with Azura, by the lakeside.” 

“Thank you sweet child,” Camilla said. 

The two soon walked off to go see the other two. Marx walked to Ryouma’s door and sighed. 

“Ryouma, it’s me, Marx. I have come here to discuss with you a few things,” Marx said. 

“Yes, come in,” Ryouma answered. 

Marx slid the door open, walked in, and sat down across from him. Ryouma smiled and poured him a cup off tea. 

“I’m assuming you are here to discuss the treaties,” Ryouma said. 

“Yes,” Marx replied, taking a sip of tea. 

“If you waited a little longer, I would have made my way to Nohr.” 

“Bull-crap. You were taking forever so I decided I would come here, you are good for nothing when traveling.”

“At least I travel and excuse me for making sure that I want my kingdom to run smoothly before I leave.” 

“Excuse you, Leon is a prefect fit to keep my kingdom in check, while I’m gone.” 

“I’d say he’s probably a better fit ruler fit for Nohr.” 

“What did you say about Camilla?” 

“Where did Camilla come into this? I was talking about you, you moron. At least he maybe able to pick up on insults unlike you.” 

“How dare you, I know when I’m being insulted.” 

“Well, I insulted you and it went over your head.” 

“Hmph, at least…”

“Huh? What was that? I can’t hear you over your weak comeback.” 

“At least Leon show compassion, unlike that bratty little brother of yours, Takumi.” 

Takumi was just passing by and heard what Marx said. “Nohrian Scum,” he yelled and then left. 

“See,” Marx said. 

Ryouma sighed. “You are no help Takumi.” 

“We should really stop bickering and get back to work.” 

“Agreed. So I think we should share our resources, or what little resources you have.” 

“Are you calling my home poor?” 

“Not like that you moron.” 

“Say that to my face once more.” 

Ryouma sighed and leaned in closer to Marx’s face. “Silas told me that it was hard to grow stuff in your country because off all the trees covering the ground and because of the darkness.” 

Marx looked at him with irritation. “Now my country is hateful.” 

“Marx, calm down.” 

“Come even closer to my face and say it again.” 

Ryouma leaned in a little closer to his face. “You are a little shit.” 

Marx smiled. “You know it,” he said and kissed Ryouma. 

He backed up and blushed heavily. “W-What was that for??”

“Because I love you.” 

“Uh…Okay. Let’s just get back to work.” 

The two sat there quietly, while trying to figure out things for the treaty. Ryouma nervously started to write, but his mind was thinking of another matter. Marx smiled a bigger smile, wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Ryouma. He opened and looked at it. The piece of paper read, “Do you like me,” and the options were, “Yes, Certainly, Absolutely.” Ryouma checked the one he thought was suited best and hand the piece of paper back to Marx. 

He read the note and stared back at Ryouma, who had a big smile on his face. “What is this?” 

“Yes, I’m certain that I absolutely love you,” he said. He then leaned in and gave him a big kiss. 

Marx blushed even more and kissed him back. 

Camilla, Azura, and Corrin walked up to Ryouma’s room to check on the two. 

“I wonder how everything is going,” Corrin said. 

“I bet they are bickering at each other, like usual,” Camilla laughed, sliding the door open. 

The three looked at the two, who were sleeping right next to each other. 

Azura smiled, picked up a blanket, and put on the two. “We should leave them alone.” 

Camilla and Corrin looked at each other and nodded. The three left to let them have their rest.

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing art trade with hasuyawwn on tumblr, her art is awesome. I am open to art trades, if you want you can go to my tumblr or dA account and look at them, since Ao3 isn't link compatible. Thank you for reading. ^.^


End file.
